Power Rangers Special Ops
by sentairangerfan
Summary: A group of talented hackers are chosen to protect the Earth from a virus that was responsible for the Y2K scare almost 25 years earlier.
1. Mission One

Note: This is my adaptation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. I am aware that some have used this title before, but I had the name in my head as well. This is from a script I wrote in 2014 alongside Power Rangers Imagination Express (Ressha Sentai Toqger Adaptation of mine) and Power Rangers Dino Fury (my adaptation of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger). Super Sentai belongs to Toei.

Prologue

On the 31st of December, 1999 the Messiah virus attempts to attack every piece of technology but is stopped by three very intelligent individuals who aren't named. They are employed by a defense organization named Omega Defense. Commander James Leon stands over them smiling as the Messiah virus is eliminated. The 1st of January, 2000 occurs without a hitch and the new decade, century and millenium starts.

"Very good, now the Earth is safe once again.

Mission One: The Stranger in Red

Special Ops officers Perry Johnson and Andrew Lane are pursuing a thief who has stolen a truckload of Enertron, the energy that runs the city as opposed to the non renewable energies. The thief then takes the truck along with his assistants who are wearing long overcoats. They approach the truck from an alley way and try to attack the men in overcoats but discover that the men are actually purple machines called Vipers. The thief escapes the truck and confronts the two.

"Looks like I have your attention now."

"Who the hell are you ugly?"

"Hey now mi amor, I am not as bad looking as you think."

"Screw you man, who are you?"

"You can call me Enter."

"You mean like the command?"

"Yes, and now it's time to die!"

He attempts to attack them, but they duck his laser attack. They put their morphers on and prepare for battle. "Alright, it's time to dance," Andrew says as they morph.

"Special Ops, energize!"

They transform into Rangers and summon their weapons via the transport option. From their base, the Special Ops sabers teleport to them. They try to attack Enter, but he manages to outwit them. He then tries to enter the truck and take the Enertron. However, he is stopped by someone.

"So, who's this ugly guy?"

"So you love to mock me, don't you?"

"Who the hell are you man?"

"Don't worry you two, I got this. And you can call me John. Special Ops energize!"

He morphs into the red Special Ops Ranger which even surprises Andrew and Perry.

"What the hell, how did he become a Ranger?"

"I don't know, but at this point, who cares?"

John transports his saber and attacks Enter. Enter tries to blast him, but he uses his super speed to counter the blasts. He manages to sneak up behind him and attacks him directly. Enter then decides to create his own monster from a shover called Shovel Beast.

"Well, looks like I have help now. Go sick 'em Shovel Beast!"

"You got it! Here I come!"

"I'm going to shove that shovel where the sun don't shine."

"I dare you try asshole!"

"You're not very good at fighting are you?"

"Don't you dare mock me!"

Andrew and Perry decide to not sit at the sidelines and help John take out Shovel Beast. Combining their super speed, super strength and agilities, they manage to destroy it before Enter uses the upload program to make it grow.

"How the hell do we beat that?"

"Don't worry, I got this one. Commander, send me the Special Ops Racer Zord!"

"You got it John, it's on its way."

The Special Ops Racer Zord arrives on the scene and John enters the cockpit along with his Buddyloid Nick who had been assimilated by the Zord.

"Hey Nick, I know you've been waiting to fight, but you ready?"

"Ready as I can be John. Bring him on!"

"Alright, let's go!"

He uses the cheetah form to distract Shovel Beast who tries to attack with its shovel. Then he transforms into his battle form to fight it head on.

"Try catching up to me loser. See, I can move faster than you. Alright Nick, let's finish this bastard off! Racer Slash!"

With his saber, John manages to destroy Shovel Beast, forcing Enter to retreat without the Enertron. John and Nick escape the Zord and meet up with Andrew and Perry where they begin to ask who he is and why he showed up.

"Okay, who are you dude?"

"I know, why did you help us?"

"Don't worry, Commander Leon will tell you the whole thing. Come on, let's go back to base."


	2. Mission Two

Mission Two: Say Hello to The Commander...Okay, that's Enough

The Special Ops team returns back to the Omega Defense facility where they are greeted by the engineers working there and meet the other Buddyloids Phoebe Rabbit and George Gorilla. Andrew and Perry introduce the two Buddyloids to John and his Buddyloid Nick.

"Hey John these are our Buddyloids Phoebe and George. Guys, that's John and his Buddyloid Nick."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, same here."

"So, what's with the handles on your head?"

"Well George, I transform into a cycle. Wanna see?"

"Sure!"

He transforms into a motorcycle, impressing both Phoebe and George. John gets on Nick and they ride through the facility with Perry and Andrew shaking their heads in disapproval. Commander Leon then arrives with a smile in his face and says, "Hey guys, if you want to fool around, I suggest taking that outside. We have much to talk about."

"Yes sir."

The seven head to the main headquarters where Officers Eileen Bratt and Peter Banks are busy tracking any Enter related activity. They stand up when the seven enter the base and salute Commander Leon. Commander Leon activates the screen and looks at John.

"Alright, you both are wondering why I had John come here?"

"Yeah, how did he become a Ranger when we never met him?

"Well, he has the skills and intellect of a hacker. Plus, his abilities have proven to be an asset."

"How the hell did he get those abilities sir?"

"Well Johnson, you'll learn that on your own. Right now, I need you to make him feel at home. I am going back to my quarters and prepare for the next attack by Enter. At ease!"

The two awkwardly stare at John and then decide to enter a conversation with him. However, as time goes by they begin to understand who he is and why he was chosen.

"So, tell us about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to say."

"Come on tell us."

"Well, my dad died in a car accident and my mom killed herself from the pain."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyways, I ended up dropping out of school and started to act out. It didn't end well for me."

"What did you do that was wrong?"

"Well, I started hacking into networks, including this one."

"You mean you actually bypassed the security of this base?"

"It was actually very easy. And it's the reason I am here. I was caught by Officer Banks and rather than arresting me, he decided that Commander Leon would use someone like me. So I was recruited. What about you guys?"

"Well, I did a presentation on Data Mining and Omega Defense decided to recruit me."

"My parents used to beat me and I would constantly leave my house."

"That sucks. So how did you meet your Buddyloids?"

"I met mines on the street."

"Mines was a gift to me."

"Cool, cool. Mine too was a gift."

"Hey John, look."

"What is it Nick?"

"The city is under attack."

"Guys, we can continue this conversation later, let's go."

The three head out to the city where another one of Enter's creations is attacking. "Well well, looks like the Rangers are here," the monster says. "You can call me Fireheart." The Rangers stand together and morph.

"Special Ops, Energize!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Transport!"

The Rangers get their swords and fight Fireheart. Fireheart runs off to find Enertron in the hopes to give it to Enter. He enters a depot where boxes of Enertron remain unopened. He tries to take one but is attacked by John's super speed attacks. Andrew arrives and uses his gorilla like strength to crush him. Perry jumps and slashes him. Fireheart tries to shoot them with his flame thrower, but John speeds up quickly and attacks him from the back.

"What's the matter Firebrain, you afraid?"

"I don't think so! I'm going to kill you!"

"Go ahead and try."

"You'll be sorry!"

Fireheart tries to attack John, but Andrew and Perry arrive to help him. They use their attacks to defeat him and transport the Special Ops cannon to defeat him. This infuriates Enter who activates the growth program to make Fireheart grow.

"Alright, now I will defeat you all!"

"Commander, I'm going to need my zord."

"Understood, but I'm bringing all the Zords. Launching the Racer Zord, Loader Zord and Copter Zord."

The three Zords arrive with the Buddyloids transforming into the steering systems for the Zords.

"You ready Nick?"

"Roger that."

"Ready George?"

"Yeah, I'm totally ready."

"Ready Phoebe?"

"Yeah, count me in."

"Alright guys, let's work together and combine our zords. Let's form the Megazord."

All three zords combine to form the Special Ops Fighter Megazord. The Megazord takes on Fireheart who tries to use his fire attacks, but the Megazord counters with its own attacks.

"Stay still Rangers so I can kill you!"

"I don't think so, you're about to lose!"

The Special Ops team combines their power to initiate a final attack that destroys Enter's creation. Enter, from an unknown location is visibly upset and swears vengeance.

"I promise that I will kill you Rangers, I promise!"  



	3. Mission Three

Mission Three: Welcome to Cyberspace

The engineers Luke Wasserman and Warren Blades are busy maintaining the Zords for the Rangers and they decide to chat it up. They have been busy since the morning and have been getting ready for break.

"So, you ready to clock out Luke?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that we're leaving the fate of the world to a bunch of kids."

"I know, but according to the databanks, they were always kids."

"You mean the Rangers?"

"Yeah, they always recruited kids because our fat asses couldn't fit in those suits."

"I know that for sure, anyways, let's fix up the rest of this stuff and get out."

Control Operator Stanley Crystal arrives with his segway with the Rangers and asks "are the zords ready gentlemen?"

"Yes sir," they respond with ease.

"Hey Luke, hey Warren."

"Hey John. How are you today?"

"Good, just getting ready for our next assignment."

"Cool, see you later."

John waves goodbye and the team head to the main base of operations. Both Officers Banks and Bratt are preparing three devices that the Rangers will use for the next task. Commander Leon sits in his desk getting ready to debrief the Rangers twiddling his thumbs and impatiently looking at the time.

"Rangers, good thing you got here."

"What do you need from us sir?"

"Steel. Johnson. Lane. It's time that you all decided to see cyberspace for yourself."

"Uh, what did you say?"

"It's time that you saw a world beyond this one. Take these."

He tosses to them devices that hook up to their morphers. Nick, Phoebe and George look in curiosity as they tackle each other to find out what they do.

"What are these?"

"They are your devices that will allow you to enter cyberspace."

"I thought cyberspace was a myth."

"Johnson, I'm not in the business of selling myths. This is reality."

"Perry's right how can a world without any feeling exist? We're not in a movie sir."

"I know, but this is for real. Activate them and see for yourself Steel."

"Fair enough sir."

They activate the devices and are immediately teleported to a virtual reality that is nothing like any movie has shown. Their virtual representations are downloaded and the team is stunned to see that they entered cyberspace.

"Hey Andrew, it really happened, we're in cyberspace!"

"I know, this is crazy. I need to walk around to see what we're dealing with. Perry, see what your program can do."

"You got it. I'm going to see if I can jump real high."

The three run around playing with their programs, flying in the air, forming objects from nowhere and fooling around. Commander Leon approaches them from a screen above and says, "Well Rangers, welcome to cyberspace. I told you that you would believe it."

"I sure do now," Perry laments.

"What now?" Andrew asks.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do. Let's see what this place is made of. Maybe we can learn more about-"

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know Perry, but something tells me that they weren't invited."

A cluster of purple robot programs called Vipers arrive and begin to attack. These programs are similar to the ones that they had fought the first time in the outside world. They decide to fight them off and realize that they can manipulate their programs to access their weapons from the outside.

"Hey guys, I know it's crazy, but let's morph here."

"Yeah, I'm with you John."

"Awesome. Special Ops, Energize!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Transport!"

The Rangers fight off the programs one by one, deleting them in the process. However, a few of them combine to form a giant Viper program that pursues them. They run for cover hoping to come up with a counter strategy.

"I hate this John. Can't we just squish this guy?"

"I don't know Andrew, but if we don't keep running he's going to squish us."

"Hey guys, can't we summon the Megazord here?"

"Good idea Perry. Commander send us our zords."

"You got it. Wasserman. Blades. Prepare the zords for transport."

"Yes sir!"

The zords are immediately transported into cyberspace and the Rangers pilot them alongside their Buddyloids. The Rangers then form the Special Ops Fighter Megazord and fight off the giant Viper program.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

"What is it Perry?"

"Let's delete this guy by creating an anti-virus program."

"Good idea. Man you're on a roll Perry. Andrew, let's do this!"

"Right! Time to delete this damn virus!"

The Rangers create the anti-virus and manage to delete the Viper program. The Rangers cheer as they celebrate their first victory in cyberspace. Commander Leon teleports them back to the outside world along with their zords. He congratulates them as they embrace their Buddyloids.

"Good job Rangers. With your expertise, we'll be able to keep cyberspace safe from Enter."

"Yeah, and thanks to Perry we will win for sure." 


	4. Mission Four

Mission Four: Messiah's Message

Enter receives a message from Messiah that concerns him deeply. He knows that he hasn't defeated the Rangers and is worried that he will be deleted. He activates the hologram screen and suddenly a stream of ones and zeroes appear in front of him and take a physical form. Messiah appears in front of him and he is alarmed that he appeared so soon.

"Master, is that you?"

"Yes you half-brain, it's me. Why haven't you stolen any Entertron?"

"Well sir, I was waiting for you to come back."

"You know as well as I know that I don't have enough energy to come back."

"I know, and I need you help to deal with those pesky Power Rangers!"

"Well, maybe you need to rethink your strategy because I won't do that for you."

"But sir-"

"Don't interrupt me you swine! I came here to warn you that if you don't give me the Enertron I promise that the next time I come I will personally delete you myself."

"Fair enough sir."

A visibly shaken Enter turns off the monitor and cowers in the corner. He shivers and in the back of his mind knows that he needs more time to get the Enertron. He gets up, dusts himself off and decides to continue his quest to steal the Enertron.

Back at the base, Commander Leon is strategizing with Officers Bratt and Banks about their next strategy. The Special Ops team has not arrived for their next assignment and he is concerned that they might not be prepared for what is coming next.

"So Bratt, do they know who we're dealing with?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes. The guilt still gets me, but I have to get past that."

"Commander, you can't keep that a secret from them. You have to tell them eventually."

"Bratt, I understand, but-"

"Sir, if you don't tell them they will find out themselves."

"I know Banks. This is why I will tell them when the time is right. Especially John."

"Does he know?"

"No, but if he ever found out what really happened to his parents he would never forgive me."

"Well sir, I think the time to come clean will come soon."

The Special Ops team arrives and the three awkwardly wave at them in order to throw off any suspicion that they were having a serious conversation. Commander Leon turns on the projector and gives them the next assignment.

"Alright Rangers, I am giving you the next assignment."

"What is it sir?"

"Well Lane, your mission is to go into the city and protect the Enertron from the Vipers. They will try again to steal the energy source."

"Why? They already gave up the last time."

"I know, but they will try again. Johnson and Lane, you will be riding on the Omega SUV while John uses his Buddyroid to ensure that the Enertron is transported safely."

"Sir, that's a suicide mission. Me and Andrew won't-"

"Don't question me! I need you to understand this. If we don't get this right, Messiah will come back!"

"Who is Messiah?"

"Don't worry about that Steel, you'll know in the days to come. Right now, get out there and protect the Enertron!"

"Yes sir! Nick let's go."

"You got it John! I'm all revved up and ready to go."

The trio head down to the city where a group of Vipers are already attacking the Enertron transport truck. John jumps to it and struggles to get a grip. One of the Vipers tries to attack John but Andrew arrives and blasts it. Perry steers the SUV to ensure they are close enough to the Enertron. John fights off the Vipers and helps the driver retain control of the truck. Perry rams several Vipers causing them to short circuit. However, an unknown machine approaches them and attacks the vehicles.

"You guys okay?"

"We're okay John."

"Come on, let's see who this guy is. Hey asshole! Get out of our way or we're going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you. I will soon rule over you all. But right now I am too weak to kill you. So I will leave you here alive and with the Enertron. After all, I promise to come back-"

John immediately attacks him and they engage in a fight that lasts for a few minutes. Andrew and Perry join him and they fight the machine. However, just as he arrived he disappears without a trace.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Perry, but he's gone now. Commander, did you see that?"

"I did. Return to base."

"Yes sir. Come on guys, let's get out of here."

The team head back to the base with the Enertron safely transported back. 


	5. Mission Five

Mission 5: Commander Leon Loses His Mind...Zombie Madness

After the events of the previous mission, the team returns back to base ready to be debriefed on the events that transpired earlier in the evening. Commander Leon activates the holoscreen and shows them an orange cluster. "What the hell is that?" John asks.

"This is Messiah's brain mapped by our scientists."

"Who is this Messiah?" Perry asks.

"Remember the Y2K Bug?"

"Sir, we weren't even born when that happened," Andrew responds.

"I know, but I wanted to see if you were paying attention. Anyways, Messiah was the source of the Y2K Bug that attacked all computer systems in the world. We had to stop it from infecting anything else and thankfully we kept it isolated. But now it seems that it found a way back."

"How so?"

Just as he is about to talk, he suddenly feels a shock that causes him to lose consciousness for a brief moment and then wakes up. John asks, "are you okay sir?" Commander Leon shakes off his headache and nods his head in agreement.

"Alright Rangers, you're dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

The Rangers head out and talk to Wasserman and Blades about what had just transpired in the meeting.

"Hey guys, have you noticed what is wrong with the Commander?"

"No, why?"

"He's been acting weird. He just lost his senses for a moment. Hopefully it's nothing."

"No worries John, I'm sure he's just stressed out."

"I would be stressed out too if I was him. Don't worry guys, I'm sure it's nothing."

Commander Leon enters another room to get coffee while Officers Bratt and Officer Banks get some tea. He then pulls out his laptop and starts tinkering with the security system. He disables the defenses of the base and locks everyone out of the base. The team overhears the alarm and decide to investigate. "Guys, looks like the Commander is going nuts." Perry says. "We better find out what's going on." The virus locks the team out while taking Commander Leon's body for a spin.

"Well Rangers, looks like I am going to be the victor here."

Commander Leon then takes possession of the Zords and they start attacking the engineers and then they head out into the city where they begin to cause havoc. "Alright Rangers, let's see if you can stop me now!"

"Oh no, we gotta stop the Commander!" Andrew shouts as the Megazord begins its rampage.

"Yeah, but we also gotta get back control of the base. Perry you stay with Blades and Wasserman to regain control of the base. Andrew, you and me have to regain control of the Commander."

"Right!"

Perry, Wasserman and Blades take control of the main security network and try to overwrite the system lock that was put in by Commander Leon. John, Nick and Andrew head out to try to stop the Megazord from causing any more harm.

"Andrew, I'm going to send you into the Megazord so you can knock some sense into him!"

"But I don't want to hurt him!"

"Don't worry, just knock him out!"

"Okay!"

Andrew jumps into the Megazord and finds a way to enter it without being noticed by Commander Leon. He struggles to get through the machinery since the Megazord keeps moving. John and Nick start saving people and sending them to safety to ensure no civilian casualties. Andrew eventually enters the cockpit and confronts the possessed Commander Leon.

"I don't know who you are, but get out of Commander Leon's body!"

"Never! You won't fight me human! You can't afford to kill him!"

"Try me!"

"Fair enough, prepare to die!"

The possessed Commander fights Andrew, but Andrew makes it clear that he does not want to hurt him. All he does is block his attacks and nothing more. He manages to get him away from the cockpit and back into the city.

"Commander, I know you're going to be pissed at me, but I'm going to do this!"

"Stay away from me!"

Andrew knocks out the Commander with his hand and a green light escapes his and out into the sky. Andrew is perplexed as to what the light was, but he focuses on the Commander. John arrives with Nick after regaining control of the Megazord.

"You alright Andrew?"

"Yeah, it's so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"He just acted strange. And a light left him."

"A light?"

"Yeah, a light."

"Okay, let's get him back to base. Perry, do we have control back?"

"Yeah, we have control."

"Good, we're on our way."

After the incident, Commander Leon wakes up with a huge headache and is surrounded by the team, Wasserman, Banks, Blades and Bratt.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. What happened?"

"Sir, you tried to attack the city."

"Really?"

"Yes, but now you're okay."

"Fair enough."

"Well sir, I think you need to lie down."

"Okay, I'll go lie down. Everyone is dismissed for the day."

"Yes sir." 


	6. Mission Six

Mission Six: Opening Old Wounds

In the morning after being possessed by a strange force of light, Commander Leon summons the team and looks at Perry with a mix of apprehension and disappointment. He points at her and says, "Johnson, I have bad news for you."

"What is it sir?" Perry asks.

"I got a call from your old case worker. Your parents died in a car accident."

"Really?"

"Yes. We recovered their bodies and they're being transported to the morgue."

"Okay, thanks for that."

"Perry, are you okay?" John asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Come on, you can't be okay. They're your parents."

"I know, but I would rather not talk about it right now. Come on Phoebe, let's go."

"Okay Perry. George and Nick, I'll keep her company."

"Okay Phoebe. Get better soon Perry."

"Yeah, we have your back."

Perry walks out of the base with John and Andrew confused as to why she didn't cry for their deaths. "Commander, what's up with her?" Andrew asks.

"She didn't want to tell you, but I will. She was abused as a child. Her records indicated that she ran away from the abuse several times even though she reported it to police."

"Why the hell didn't the police do anything about it?"

"I guess there wasn't enough evidence to prosecute the case, but I took it upon myself to take her in. I found her with Phoebe and I recuited her. It turns out she was the right pick because she solved my puzzles and hacked into the Pentagon with ease. She was exactly the candidate I needed to take on Messiah."

"Well, it could have helped if you told us in the beginning sir."

"Well, sometimes privacy is more important than anything else. But I understand your concern."

"I know Perry doesn't want to talk about it, so we'll give her time."

"Very smart Steel. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Back at her quarters, Perry is crying while Phoebe tries to comfort her. Perry begins to have flashbacks of her abuse at the hands of her father. She also has flashbacks of his physical attacks on her and his constant screaming at her. John and Andrew arrive and she dries her tears in order to evade suspicion.

"Are you okay Perry?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Commander Leon told us what happened."

"Okay, you know the story, but you don't know how it felt to live under his thumb."

"You're right, I don't. My parents died and I was devastated. They weren't abusive, but losing them was something that just brought me down."

"Yeah, my parents weren't abusive either, but they were strict, demanding and often times forced me to do things I didn't want to do. I never got to be a kid and I never had the chance to enjoy my life. In here, I can do all that without worrying about anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We have your back and there's nothing that will keep us down. You have to believe that."

"I do. And I want to be upfront with you guys."

"Don't worry right now. We'll give you time and when you're ready you can come to us anytime."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, we mean it."

The three embrace each other and the Buddyloids join the hug, causing the team to laugh hysterically. "Don't worry Perry," Pheobe says. "You will always be my friend."

"I know."

"Rangers, we have an alert. A group of Vipers are now attacking a shipment of Enertron. Head out to the city immediately."

"Yes sir! Come on Nick, let's go!"

"You got it man."

The team head out to the city where they attack the Vipers. John sends the workers to safety while the others attack the Vipers. They quickly dispose of all the Vipers and regain control of the Enertron.

"So, why was it so easy to take these guys down?"

"I don't know, but we better get to it before Enter shows up."

"Yeah, let's go."

The Rangers retain control of the Enertron and send it on its way. Commander Leon signals to his Engineers who are working on a secret project that even the officers aren't aware of.

"So, is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. The program should be done soon."

"Good. Once everything is complete the Rangers will know the power they don't know they have." 


	7. Mission Seven

Mission Seven: The Space Mission...John Tales Flight

Commander Leon turns on the holoscreen and makes contact with the ISS, specifically Captain Arnold Wilson of NASA. Captain Wilson is concerned of a satellite that has been left in space and still functioning. "Commander," Captain Wilson says. "We have a functioning satellite that doesn't come from any company or country. I have tried to find out where it came from but no one knows. Not to mention we didn't find it until now."

"Okay, I'll send in someone to analyze the satellite."

"Sir, you do realize that no astronaut is available at the moment," Captain Arnold retorts. He points to a schedule where the next astronaut arrives at ISS is in the next six months. "Unless you can get someone to train right now, it will be impossible to do so."

"Don't worry," Commander Leon reassures him,"the person in mind has the ability to adjust to anything, including space."

"Very well sir, just know that whoever you send will have to be careful. Orbiting the Earth is serious business."

"No worries."

He turns off the transmission and orders Banks and Bratt to bring John to the base. However, the officers are not pleased about having John in space since they know that none of the Rangers have even been to space at all.

"You rang sir?"

"John, I need you for a special mission that will require you to be in space."

"Uh what? I don't even have the training needed to go to space."

"Luckily with your super speed, you won't need it."

"Sir, I'm still getting used to my super speed, but what good will that do?"

"Don't worry, I promise that you will be able to make it to space."

"Sir, I can't just go to space I need the training first."

"Don't worry, we will do some training if that will reassure you."

John spends days prepping for the space mission training his body and learning the effects zero gravity will have on his body. He manages to successfully perform tasks in the zero gravity chamber. Commander Leon is satisfied with his progress and readies the Special Ops Delta Shuttle. John is amazed to see that a shuttle was even built at all and amazed that he was asked to go to space in the first place. He is given a special suit so that he can be ready for any situation and he straps himself into the ship.

"Alright John, your mission is to go to the satellite and find out who it belongs to. Once you can confirm who it is you will return to Earth and tell us what happened."

"Sir, why didn't you get Perry or Andrew to do this mission?"

"Because I need them for other missions that will help us defeat Messiah."

"Fair enough sir. Take off in five, four, three, two, lift off!"

The shuttle takes flight and John prepares the navigation grid to locate the satellite. The shuttle quickly leaves Earth's atmosphere and John takes the time to plan out his path toward the satellite. He opens the shuttle doors and takes his repair kit and heads to the satellite. He begins to analyze it and notices that it bears a symbol that he had seen before. He starts having a flashback that leads him to his house in 2015 when he was only eight years old. He remembers seeing his parents talking to a mysterious man who gives them an envelope and the very symbol that is on the satellite.

"Sir, this looks very familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was a kid I remember seeing this symbol on an envelope."

"Do you remember the envelope?"

"Yeah, it was regarding some secret mission. That's all I remember."

"Well, see what else you can find from it."

John continues to observe the satellite until an ocean of ones and fives exit the satellite's main port and a strange female figure appears in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" John asks bewildered at the sight of the strange figure.

"You can call me Escape. Now watch me escape this god forsaken place. Goodbye."

"What the hell? Sir, did you see that?"

"Sadly, yes. It looks like we have to deal with her now."

"But what about Enter?"

"Don't worry about her. You need to find out where she's heading to next."

"Alright, I'm heading back to the shuttle."

John returns to the shuttle but is ambushed by Escape. She transforms into her monstrous form and attacks John.

"You gotta be kidding me. Well I guess I'll have to kill you now. Special Ops Energize!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Transport!"

The two engage in a rather lengthy zero gravity fight which causes the shuttle to short circuit and fall down due to the constant laser blasts and saber strikes. The shuttle starts burning up so John jumps out and uses his parachute to try to land but is stopped by Escape.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop me!"

Suddenly, the Racer Zord takes flight and grabs John. He enters his Zord and Nick says, "you okay John? I was worried sick!"

"Don't worry I'm here now. Now let's go smash that bug!"

John and Nick try to attack Escape but she vanishes without a sight. John returns back to Earth and is met by Wasserman and Blades.

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah Wasserman, I'm good."

"You sure pal? Looks like you fell out of the sky."

"I just did. Commander, I'm ready to come back."

"Good. Let me know what happened."

"Yes sir. So where's Andrew and Perry."

"They're busy with their missions. You'll hear from them soon." 


	8. Mission Eight

Mission Eight: Andrew's Mission...Watch the Skies

Andrew and George have been chosen for a secret mission that takes them in the air. They are testing the new Special Ops Shadow Flyer that will conduct intelligence gathering missions in the air. George has been assimilated into the navigation systems and of course has become the steering wheel for the flyer.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we're supposed to collect pictures of an abandoned facility in the countryside."

"What kind of pictures?"

"I don't know, but whatever's out there we have to record it and send it back to base."

"Okay. Hold on, I am noticing activity at 10 'o clock."

Andrew checks his radar and notices three orange blips approaching his location fast. He looks out but does not see anything. He checks again, but still he can't find what he's looking for. Suddenly, three ships appear from the clouds and start attacking him.

"May day, may day, we're under attack!"

"Engage, engage, engage!"

Andrew activates the defense systems and attacks the ships. Suddenly, one of the ships stops and opens its cockpit. Enter appears with a menacing smile and says, "well looks like I'm going to have fun taking you out!"

"I don't think so! George, I'm activating the autopilot. I need you to back out of this one!"

"You can't just jump! You're crazy!"

"I am crazy. That's why I'm doing it!"

"But you'll get killed!"

"It's a risk I have to take! Now do it!"

"Fine!"

George activates the autopilot and Andrew jumps toward Enter, morphing in mid air. He then attacks him while he's still on his ship. They end up free falling when the ship goes down and the other ships gather around them trying to attack Andrew. Andrew transports his blaster and takes the ships down. As they accelerate towards the ground, Andrew grabs Enter and forces him off the ship. Enter free falls while Andrew activates his parachute. George arrives with the flyer and he gets back on. The continue their mission gathering intelligence and notice that Enter has landed near the facility where they're supposed to take pictures.

"We need to land now!"

"Alright, here we go!"

The flyer lands near a grassy meadow and the two head to the facility. They notice that Enter casually going in and a group of Vipers gathering items for something unknown. Andrew quietly approaches them, but is quickly spotted by a Viper.

"You think you're going to stop me, huh blue Ranger!"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to this time."

He slams the ground down causing a massive quake under their feet and he uses that opportunity to attack Enter. They engage in a fight that lasts for half an hour. George hides at a nearby barn, but is then spotted by another Viper. However, Andrew shoots the Viper from a distance and heads to the facility while still fighting Enter. Inside, he discovers a portal that leads to an unknown destination. Enter stands in front of it laughing at Andrew.

"What's so funny creep?"

"Well, you're about to be sorry for what you did. And this time I will make sure that when he comes back he will kill you!"

"Not gonna happen bud. I'm going to delete your ass before you ever get the chance."

"Wrong!"

He activates the portal, but rather than just standing there Andrew pushes Enter into the portal and they end up teleporting to an unknown destination. Andrew then wakes up in cyberspace where they last met one of his programs.

"You idiot! You thought you could get away with it! Well it's time for you to die!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

Andrew forms a motorcycle from bits of data and Enter follows suit. The chase takes them to a virtual city where they constantly bump into each other and form weapons to delete each other. Andrew gets the upper hand and stops Enter dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter, cyberspace too much for ya?"

"Don't you dare mock me human! I'm going to make sure my master kills you!"

"We'll see about that! Alright George now!"

George activates the portal that pulls him out of cyberspace and back into reality.

"George, stand back, I'm gonna make sure Enter doesn't make it back!"

Andrew uses the Special Ops Cannon to destroy the portal and the Vipers that remained with it. They run away as the portal explodes.

"Hopefully that was the last of Enter."

However, that proves not to be true as Enter finds a back door that leads him back to the city. He laughs hysterically, but Perry is standing with her blaster aimed at him.

"Go ahead loser, make my day!" 


	9. Mission Nine

Mission Nine: Perry's Mission...Unfair Advantage

Perry aims her blaster at Enter as he exits cyberspace but Escape arrives from behind and attacks her. Enter is surprised to see her and is flummoxed that she would even show up in the first place. After all, he had reassured Messiah that he could handle the Rangers and steal the Enertron.

"What the hell are you doing here?" an angry Enter asks.

"I'm here to finish what you started," she responds with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I don't want you here! Get the hell out!"

"Stop being mean. Messiah sent me to make sure you were doing your job."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Well you do now!"

"Since you're here, let's take care of the yellow Ranger."

"Alright, come here yellow Ranger and meet your fate!"

Perry limps to safety, but Enter and Escape teleport in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere. Prepare to die!"

Enter and Escape attack her and she tries her best to handle them, but they are too strong for her. She then transports her blaster and tries to blind them. She hides behind a garbage disposal unit and contacts Commander Leon.

"Commander, I'm out gunned here!"

"I know. The others are busy with their missions. Just try to survive."

"But sir, I need help now!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anyone available. I'll try harder to contact them."

"Yes sir!"

Perry looks out to see if Enter and Escape have left but she is shocked to see them next to her. Then they try to attack her simultaneously, but she jumps out of the way.

"I'm sick of this! Since you insist on testing me, I'm going to send three monsters to kill you!"

Enter uploads three Roids named Ironback, Crash and Wrecker which are based on construction vehicles. Enter and Escape teleport leaving Perry alone and she tries to fight them on her own. She tries to throw everything at them, but they keep defeating her. She is forced to power down and runs away. The Roids chase her and she decides to hide in order to buy herself time. She hides under a bridge hoping to keep them off of her and quietly contacts Commander Leon again, but instead Officer Banks responds.

"Anyone hear me? I need back up."

"Johnson, it's me Banks."

"Where's the Commander?"

"He's getting the others to come help you. Hold on, they're here now."

John and Andrew take control of the mike and contact Perry.

"Perry, where are you?"

"I'm in the city fighting three Roids. I need help."

"We're on our way."

"Commander, we're heading out to the city."

"Understood, now go out there and help her."

John, Andrew and Nick head out to the city in the hopes of helping her. Meanwhile, Perry is still hiding from the monsters while tending to her wounds. However, Crash spots her and he smashes the ground around her to force her off the bridge. Perry falls into the lake and loses consciousness for a brief moment. She swims to the city and notices the Roids in front of her preparing to attack.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get. Special Ops, Energize!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Transport!"

Perry fights off the Roids one by one hoping to defeat at least one of them. However, with their combined attacks they manage to throw her around. Crash is about to perform his attack until Perry jumps and counters with her own attack. Caught off guard, Perry decides to take advantage of the moment and finish off Crash. It succeeds and Crash is destroyed. However, she has to contend with the other two and the others still haven't come back. Just as the other two are about to combine their attacks, two strangers in gold and silver arrive and counter the attacks.

"Special Ops Gold!"

"Special Ops Silver!"

Perry is shocked to see the two new Rangers and the fact that they came at such a moment. 


	10. Mission Ten

Mission Ten: The Silver and Gold Strangers

After introducing themselves, the Silver and Gold Rangers make their presence known to Enter and Escape. Both are confused as to who the new Rangers are and have no idea how they showed up.

"I don't know who you two are, but we will destroy you."

"You talking to us? Well, we're not in the mood of being destroyed."

"Exactly, and if you want to mess with us you should say so."

"Enough of this! Ironback, Wrecker, kill them!"

"Yes my master!"

The two new Rangers tangle with the Roids using unique martial arts and working together. Perry stands by in confusion even as the other Rangers show up.

"Hey Perry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but who are those guys?"

"I don't know. Hey commander, mind filling us in with who these guys are?"

"Don't worry, all will be revealed in the future."

"Uh, that's not fair. Besides, how they even came to help us is puzzling."

"Lane, don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough."

Enter and Escape retreat silently while the two Rangers face against the Roids.

"Hey Jake, you ready for this?"

"No problem Oscar, let's kick these guys asses."

"Transport!"

Their swords appear and they use unusual methods to slash and disable the Roids. Then, the gold Ranger runs and jumps on the silver Ranger's shoulders to perform a high energy slash that destroys them. However, Enter activates their program that allows them to grow.

"Oh great, now how do we deal with these guys?" John asks, befuddled.

"Don't worry Rangers, we'll take care of them. Commander, release our zords."

"Understood, Crane Zord, Jet Zord, launch!"

Suddenly, a giant crane truck and a jet appear and start attacking the Roids. The two pilot their zords and prepare for battle.

"Ready Oscar?"

"Ready Jake, let's do this!"

The Roids try using their attacks to destroy the zords, but the crane zord counters by using its crane as a weapon and the jet zord attacks from the air.

"Alright, let's show them what we're made of. Transformation, on!"

The two zords transform into their insect forms and use their new forms to toss around their enemies.

"Now it's time to get it in gear. Battle Mode!"

The crane zord transforms into its battle mode and engages in a two on one fight with the Roids. However, it's not enough since both Ironback and Wrecker manage to toss the zord around.

"Damn it Jake, we have to work together!"

"Fair enough, let's form the Megazord!"

The zords combine to form the Hercules Megazord and they fight the Roids. After tossing them around, the Megazord cuts the Roids using its shield and prevents them from using their weapons.

"Now it's time to finish these assholes off. Hercules Final Blast!"

A giant energy blast emits from the Megazord and destroys both Roids. The Rangers celebrate, declaring victory against the Roids. They jump down to the city to meet the team. They power down and introduce each other.

"Hello Rangers, I'm Oscar Treadwell."

"And I'm Jake Winston. We came to help you guys in your mission to stop Messiah."

"Hi, I'm Perry."

"I'm John."

"And I'm Andrew."

"Nice to meet you all."

Jake shakes hands with all the Rangers, but John notices something strange when he feels that Jake's handshake is tighter than what he has experienced.

"Hey Jake, why do you have such a strong grip when you shake hands?"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to handshakes."

"Yeah, you have a strong grip."

"Yeah, I'll work on that." 


	11. Mission Eleven

Mission Eleven: Jake's Mission...He's a Robot?

After meeting the two new Rangers for the first time, the team returns back to base to be debriefed by the Commander. Officers Bratt and Banks greet the two and they settle in. Commander Leon turns on the monitor and shows them a new solo mission.

"Alright Rangers, I have a new mission that requires stealth and intelligence gathering. There is one place where our sources say the Vipers have been in and out of. They seem to be transporting unknown cargo to this location. What I need to know is what is it that they're carrying and where? Jake, since you have extensive experience in intelligence, I elect that you go."

"Yes sir."

"Wait sir, but why him? Why not us?"

"Do not question me Steel. This is the man for the job. Alright, here is your mission package for you to download."

He hands Jake a usb drive and Jake pulls up his sleeves and reveals a tube that allows him to plug it in. This stuns the three as they did not expect that to happen.

"Uh sir, how is it possible that he's doing that?"

"Well, it's a good thing you asked. Jake is a Buddyloid."

The three look at each other and then look at Jake. They have no idea what to say and what to do at the moment. The silence fills the room for a few minutes as the awkwardness settles in.

"How is it possible? I mean look at him, he looks like a human."

"I knew you guys would say that. Oscar, explain."

"Well, when I was in Ukraine I was working on artificial intelligence and human awareness. My intent was to built a machine that would have human qualities and still have the ability to store more information. Jake was my creation. Unfortunately, I had to escape Ukraine because of the civil war that was tearing them apart after 20 years. So, Omega Defense recruited me and here I am."

"Do not worry Rangers, I will attempt to be as human as possible. I want to learn more from you because I have yet to know how it feels to be human."

"Well, I know it's strange for you Jake, but you'll get used it. I'm not used to you looking human, but I'll try to get over it."

"Very well John. I am off to my mission now Commander."

"Excellent, good luck."

Jake runs at lightspeed and uses the coordinates given to him to find the location of the Vipers. He arrives and immediately uses his binoculars to investigate their activities.

"Jake, are you there?"

"Yes, it appears that the Vipers have a new shipment coming in."

"Alright, follow it closely."

Jake sprints near a garbage disposal and follows the cargo truck to a nearby depot. He uses his strength to cut down the chains from a fence and checks to see if they're people. Jake then discovers strange barrels that they carry to a nearby room.

"Sir, the barrels are being transported to another room."

"Take a barrel and see what it is."

"Yes sir."

Jake follows closely and stealthly attacks a Viper putting his body out of sight. He sneaks into the cargo truck and steals a barrel without any effort. He then opens it and discovers that Enertron has been stored inside the barrels. He immediately heads into the room and using his x-ray vision, peers into the next room. He notices a strange object and a group of Vipers carrying the barrels into it. He sneaks quickly into the room and hides behind a crane. What he then discovers is a portal that looks similar to the one that Andrew had encountered in his mission. The barrels are being transported into that portal and that concerns Jake.

"Sir, they're carrying the barrels into the portal."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know, but I need to go in to find out."

"Stand down, I don't need you to be going into a place that you are not sure about."

"Sir, this is my opportunity to do this so it's now or never."

"No, stand down!"

"Sorry sir, but this is what I have to do."

Jake rushes in and attacks the Vipers. They are surprised to see him, but spare no time to attack him. Jake enters the portal and ends up meeting Enter and Escape again.

"Well, well, looks like we have company. I hate company."

"Now, now Enter, I'm sure we can make use of this situation."

"I'm taking you guys down. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"You have no chance against us!"

Enter and Escape fight Jake but he manages to outwit them at every turn. They try to delete him, but he deflects their blasts back at them. Then they try to combine their attacks, but he manages to avoid their attacks as well.

"Alright, enough of this! Special Ops, Energize!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Transport!"

He engages them in his Ranger form and still manages to outwit them even as they transform into their avatar forms.

"I'm sick of this! Die!"

"I don't think so. I'm not letting you guys go without a fight!"

Jake eventually takes them down and they retreat, but not before Enter decides to collapse the portal around him. Jake leaves before the entire area falls and he ends up back at the depot. Jake gets his sword and destroys the portal, ensuring that it can't be used again.

"Sir, I have enough intelligence to make a full report."

"Excellent, return back to base." 


End file.
